Substituted benzotrichloride compounds are known in the art. These compounds are generally produced by free radical chlorination of the corresponding substituted toluene. The free radical chlorination is generally accomplished by reacting the starting compound with chlorine gas at an elevated temperature and/or in the presence of ultraviolet light or other catalyst. Free radical chlorination results generally in non-selective chlorination of alkyl substituents. Free radical chlorination also results, in some cases, in the formation of polymer by-products.
An alternative method of forming benzotrichloride compounds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,831. This method generally involves reacting a starting benzyl or benzal chloride compound with a hypochlorite in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst. The patent discloses that this method is applicable to benzyl or benzal chloride compounds having a nitro substituent which is ortho or para to the benzyl or benzal chloride radical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new process for making substituted and unsubstituted benzotrichloride compounds.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.